Your Tears Don't Fall, They Crash Around Me
by Fruity-Chan
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang have finally found Naraku. But with the slice of a sword their dreams of defeating him are destroyed when Kagome is sucked into a black hole and sent back to the year she first found the bone well.


**I** in **no** **way**, **shape** OR **form** own this series (**InuYasha**). I am just using it as a subject to make writing easier, and for my own entertainment.  
**Copyrighted to the Artist and Writers of Inuyasha**. The only thing I claim is the fact **_I wrote this Fanfiction_**....As in, my own ideas and time went into this.

*****I'd also like to note to people I am very rusty at writing, I haven't wrote a decent fanfiction (not like anyone has saw my decents) in over 2 years so please bear with me and leave reviews on what to fix, what was good. *****

Extremely Short Opener to a possible Fanfic. I'm just testing this out.....

* * *

_Dark abyss, I feel cold and alone._

_Where am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_Can I leave?_

Thoughts rushed through the young teen's mind. She knew not of why she had been placed in this dark area. She felt so alone it hurt, the last thing remembered was Naraku pulling her into the black hole. Away from all her friends and the _Bone Eaters Well_. With a sigh she shot a dispared look around the area, she knew there was no hope to escape. She wished she could just return to her own time, to be with her mama and family once more.

"_Kagome_...." A raspy voice called the girls name, letting out a small sigh she quickly searches the area, but finds only darkness.

"Who are you!?" She yells. Her voice is frantic, searching for any sign of a life.

"_Kagome, do you wish to flee the darkness?_" The hidden voice seemed to come closer with each reply she gave him.

"Where am I?"

"_Your wish will come true Kagome, you just need say it out loud... just say it_" The darkness surely had gotten to Kagome, she had no clue what this voice was talking about. Her wish, what wish. The only wish she held was to safely return home.

Footsteps echoed, slowly approaching the pondering girl. With one finally step the person stepped into a clearing, visible for all to see. Kagome raised her eyes from the 'ground' and slowly brought them from the person's feet to their face.

"Inuyasha!" Her legs became limp in relief, the bow in her hands and arrows on her back quickly drop to the ground as she runs towards the man dressed in a fully red outfit.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She screams, "I was scared. I am gla-" Mid-setence she cut off what was being said, Inuyasha... He looked wrong somehow. Without a second thought, a sword Inuyasha had been carrying transforms from a thin blade to a thick blade full of youkai power.

Lifting the sword high above his head he begins to swing it in a circular motion, staring blankly at Kagome.

"Kagome, I have come to deliver your wish."

"What d-ddou you mean...." The confusion was clear on Kagome's face, for surely Inuyasha had held the same feelings for her as she held for him. This was not how Inuyasha treated her, but she couldn't find any flaws with him to deem it not Inuyasha.

"Goodbye Kagome....."

Bringing his sword above his head drawing large amounts of youkai power in his swings he slowly decends the blade towards Kagome. Giving her the final blow.

"Inuya-"

**~1 Year Prior~**

I woke up in a sweat, that dream.... what was it. It seemed so vauge and familiar. Sitting up in the bed, my mind slowly begins to clear. Today.... today was **exams**!

"Shit" I mutter, this was not good. Quickly standing up, the room became a dizzy haze. I speedily begin running around my room looking for my uniform for school. I was sure last night I had put everything beside the bed, so there wouldn't be this mess. The school had been having manditory exams for all middle school students to take. My bed, floor and closet were covered in text books, clothes and random food I had been eatting during the last 2 days but never was able to finish. Lowering my head to floor level I scan under the bed for my uniform.

"How convinent.... why do I always put it here at night...." Picking up my clothes I quickly begin to dress, then run down the stairs at hyper speed.

"Mama, I'm going to my exams! See you after" I yell as I run out the backdoor towards our stairs.

"Hey, wait! Kagome!!!" A brown haired boy appears in front of me, huffing at the little effort it took to run from the tree to me. "Kagome, it's saturday. You don't have any exams!"

I stare at him blankly.... What does he mean I don't have exams????

"Sota..... no..... exams?" A blank stare had been frozen on my face. All the effort of getting dressed and waking up early. The scrumaging through my room to look for the missing text books, eatting a bad package of crackers.... for nothing. Sota had to be kidding.

"Kagome there's no exams today.... I swear on mama" A large sigh of relief falls from my body, all the effort.

* * *

Okay I'm going to end it there for now, and resume a new part of it another time. Please review it, I don't give a shit about rates, just please review so I can continue to grow with my writing skills.

I know this story is a huge **work in progress** but please bear with me as I work through all the kinks and if anyone is willing to beta me I would really appreciate it.


End file.
